ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Tryga Kamishiro
(father) * Ariel Kamishiro (mother) * Koyuki Arclight (cousin) * (aunt) * (uncle) * (XB130 universe uncle) * Polari (XB130 universe cousin) |deck = Empty Ocean |appears = * Double Win * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - The Future |ext appears = * The Obstinacy of the Hunter * Resistance * Together In The End |en_va = Kiba Walker |jp_va = Kensho Ono |creator = Taylor Gorrell |species = * Human/ hybrid * (XB130 universe) }} Tryga Kamishiro, nicknamed "Piranha", is the half-Barian (full Barian in XBrain130's universe) son of (a.k.a. Nash) and Ariel Kamishiro, one of Yuko Tsukumo's closest friends, and one of the main characters of Taylor Gorrell's fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - The Future. Appearance Tryga is a pale-skinned young man with deep blue eyes and his mother's light blue hair, which is shoulder-length and has three triangular bangs that come to just above his eyebrows. These bangs, in combination with two locks of hair that come down the sides of his head (overlapping where the sideburns would be) and then point upwards at the chin, resembling his father's hair, give his hair a resemblance to a mouth of sharp teeth, resulting in his nickname. His casual clothing was designed by XBrain130: A plain white shirt with a silver collar, a blue jacket overtop it, black shorts, white socks, and blue shoes with white tongues. In XBrain's universe only, he also wears a silver pendant designed after the Barian Emblem. When attending class, he wears the standard first-year male uniform, thus having a red collar and tie. Tryga's Barian form heavily resembles that of his father, Nash, being predominantly a cerulean color with a gold "crown" design on the head, gold accents across the shoulders, wrists, knees, and feet, a short orange cape, and a large silver Barian Emblem across his chest. Etymology Tryga's name, as admitted by Taylor Gorrell, is ultimately meaningless, only creating it due to being similar to his father's name, but despite having no meaning, he grew attached to the name. Personality Tryga is largely a level-headed young man who tries to relax, giving off the impression of a "cool" kid, though he's not adverse to playing with the crowd and having a good time. He has a good heart that tends to lead him to show sympathy to other people's causes, sometimes when he really shouldn't, occasionally leading to a label of a bleeding heart. Despite this, he's a mature young man and will own up to his mistakes and do his best to solve them. While not the same brutal Duelist as his father, Tryga does still look up to him and hopes to be a pro like him. Tryga also has quite a playful side, as sometimes he likes to teasingly nibble Yuko's ear, which helped earning him the "Piranha" nickname. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - The Future Coming soon... Non-canon appearances XBrain130's Universe In his timeline, Tryga first appeared in The Obstinacy of the Hunter, where is is staed to be a Barian prince wih the formal name "Kodak". He is seen in the Barian World equivalent of a bar together with his cousin Polari (the daughter of Merag and Durbe, hence Barian princess), watching her parents dance for the pre-finals party of the 7th (hwhich was being held on all three worlds), joking how they seemed like a stereotypical "knight and princess" couple from human fairytales. Tryga then asked about "female knight and prince", prompting Polari to tease him about having such relationship. After a bit, noticing as Ariel was trying to distract Nash from watching over them all, he told him to 'lighten up' and snuck away to call Yuko on her D-Gazer. They could chat just a bit before Nash noticed and went to bring him back. Shortly after Yuko was injuried by her Duel with Shiyuki Tahita, he came to Earth to find her laying unconscious on an hospital bed, where he could only grab her hand sadly. However, when she woke up, he readily let her use him as 'crutch' to quickly get back the stadium and watch Yuma's last duel with Shiyuki, something Polari didn't miss to point out amusedly. Years later, in Together In The End, Yuko called him begging to teleport her to the hospital from her house, having just received in the middle of the night a call that her parents were involved in a road accident. When there, they were both appalled to learn Yuma was already dead, and Kotori still critical. He quietly kept company to Yuko as she kept staying next to her mother, until the latter collapsed as well under the injuries. After a week, he went to visit Yuko since she had closed herself in her house in mourning. After taking notice of how upset she truly was, he brought her in the bedroom and provoked her into hitting him, stating how she has a tencency of being unable to deal with her anger unless she lashes at something. He then undressed both of them, begging her hurt him until she felt better. The following morning, after being called by his father, Tryga brought Yuko to ' palace, where they find that her parents had been reincarnated as Barian and Astral being. In the Resistance AU, Tryga is seen for a minute informing Yuko of the plans of sending to the , while wearing their uniform, implying that he is infiltrated there. Abilities In Taylor Gorrell's continuity, it is unknown if Tryga possesses any abilities from his Barian heritage as of yet. Deck Tryga calls his Deck an Empty Ocean Deck, but its playstyle is essentially the " " theme, revolving around banishing his own monsters, a combination of WATER and WIND with even a few cards that his father uses, for various plays. His Deck tends to focus more on the late game, focusing more on setups and bait plays until he feels ready to actually strike. Category:Characters